


The Razrez Virus (A Clockwork Orange/28 Days Later Story)

by RaynaOfTheDead



Category: 28 Days Later (2002), A Clockwork Orange (1971)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaynaOfTheDead/pseuds/RaynaOfTheDead
Summary: Exactly one year after Alex DeLarge's release from prison, he's back to his old ultraviolent ways. However, his life and the fate of the world as a whole is about to be entirely shaken up by what is quickly dubbed as the 'Razrez Virus'... (The current cover is only temporary, I'll finish it soon though!)





	The Razrez Virus (A Clockwork Orange/28 Days Later Story)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi hi! Before the story begins, I just want to note that this is my first time writing in Nadsat (and posting on this site) so appy-polly-loggies for any imperfections or errors. I have a few plans for this story that I definitely want to explore in the future and I feel like it will be a very fun idea to explore, combining the ultraviolent rage-zombies of 28 Days Later with the ultraviolent character of Alex DeLarge, as well as the dystopian futuristic Britain!  
> I don't want to delay the prequel for any longer now though, so just keep the notes above in mind. Hope you enjoy the story!

Exactly odin years ago today, your humble narrator was released from the hospital after events that I am sure thou art familar with. It barely feels like a long amount of raz has passed since then, viddying as I almost instantly returned to the horrorshow ultraviolence. I met some new droogies not long after my release and we soon established that I was the leader of the shaika and that they would never betray me unless they wanted to litso a similar fate to the baboochka with all the cats from so many years ago. I glanced at them as we walked out of the Korova Milkbar after we had all made up our rassoodocks what to do with the evening. We fancied that we might find some devotchkas for a bit of the old in-out in-out, perhaps crast a car to take a horrorshow skorry yeckat in and many other vesches I'm sure you're already quite familar with. I could viddy from the looks on their malenky faces that they were all eager to begin, and I certainly wasn't ittying to delay the action for any longer. It didn't take us long at all to find quite a few different lewdies, and I can assure you that we certainly had fun with each gloopy naz we found out so late. Surprisingly, we didn't think to pay anyone a surprise visit as we were perhaps saving that for another raz. 

A familar warble from long ago found itself at the front of my rassoodock as we hurt and crast our way through the nochy, and I eventually found myself cheerily whistling it. 

_What a glorious feeling, I'm happy again!_

__And I certainly was happy, for I was finally back to feeling like my starry self. The zvooks of Ludwig Van fill me with righteous radosty instead of sheer trepidation, I have droogs that I know for certain would never sneety of betraying their humble leader and the ultraviolence, oh, the spectacular ultraviolence, is better than ever!_ _

__Eventually the lot of us went our separate ways to go back to our respective homes, leaving me oddy knocky with raz to think even more about everything. I continued to hum softly as I viddied up at the dark sky full of stars, reflecting on how delightfully eventful the eve had been. It was dead silent as I sauntered back domy, however this did not last for too long, however, as a siren began creeching from what sounded like the other side of the city. Now, it wasn't exactly a rare zvook to slooshy but it was certainly annoying that it interrupted my horrorshow thoughts._ _

__'Twas such a joyous night that I had to end it in the perfect way with the beauteous fuzzy warbles of Ludwig Van and the bliss and heaven that came with them..._ _


End file.
